HP et la malédiction de Gryffondor
by Rach33
Summary: Un cadavre de jeune fille, vieux d’apparement 50 ans, est découvert dans l’un des cachots de Poudlard. Qui était cette fille ? De quoi est-elle morte ? Quel rapport tout ceci à-t-il à voir avec Voldemort ? Harry se pose beaucoup de questions et es
1. Prologue : Il y a 50 ans

  
Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà dans une toute nouvelle fic. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura des gens pour l'apprécier, mais l'idée me plaisait, alors j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la mettre par écrit…  
C'est ma première fic façon « film d'horreur » Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez ! Il n'y aura aucun Spoiler du tome V pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne l'ai pas lu ! (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de connaitres quelques détails, que je ne dévoilerai pas dans pa fic, par respect envers ceux qui attendent patiemment le 3 décembre !)  
  
Prologue : Il y a 50 ans…  
  
- Où est-il passé ? ragea une voix glaciale. Il était là il y a deux minutes !  
- Calme-toi, Voldemort. Il n'est pas allé bien loin… De toute façon, il ne peut pas nous échapper !  
La jeune Lady Angel était d'un calme surpremant. Le calme du chasseur attendant patiemment que sa proie daigne se montrer. Lord Voldemort était en revanche beaucoup moins patient. Baguette en main, les deux adolescents avençaient le long d'un couloir si sombre qu'ils avaient du mal à voir où ils allaient.  
Soudain, le jeune Voldemort fit signe à son amie de s'arrêter et de ne pas faire de bruit. Il scruta la pénombre qui emprisonnait cette partie de Poudlard. Des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre. C'était des exclamations de douleur qui provenaient de derrière la porte de l'un des cachots.  
Les regards de la Lady et du Lord se croisèrent. Des sourirs d'une cruauté innouïe apparurent au coin de leurs lèvres.  
Leur proie était blessée. Il fallait l'achever pour lui épargner toute souffrance…  
Ils s'approchèrent en silence de la porte et écoutèrent avec délectation les faibles gémissements de douleur.  
- Mariuuus, chantonna Lady Angel d'une voix extrèmement douce. Ne fais pas le timide, chéri. Nous savons que tu es là… Allons, montre-toi…  
Les bruits avaient soudain cessé et la jeune fille pouvait sentir la tension du dénomé Marius derrière la porte.  
- Tu sais, Marius, repris Lady Angel d'une voix désolée cette fois, nous ne voulions pas que cela se termine de cette façon… Mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Tu en sais trop… beaucoup trop… pour vivre…  
Elle laissa à nouveau le silence s'installer, pour bien laisser le temps à sa proie de paniquer. Mais Lord Voldemort était beaucoup moins patient et il voulait cette proie pour lui tout seul.  
- Reste là pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, dit-il à son amie.  
Baguette en main, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte délicatement. Un léger grincement retentit. Il scruta la pénombre et remarqua que ce cachot servait à présent de débaras. Marius pouvait être n'importe où. Mais on ne prend jamais Lord Voldemort par surprise sans en payer les conséquances !  
Soudain, il surgit derrière l'un des bureau. Marius eut un hoquet de surprise, mais prit soin de cacher sa panique.  
- Ah, te voilà, Marius… dit Voldemort d'une voix aussi douce que celle d'Angel quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi te chachais-tu ? Il faut affonter la Mort en face !  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Jedusor ! s'exclama Marius sur un ton qui se voulait assuré, mais qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa terreur.  
Lord Voldemort éclatat d'un rire aigüe.  
- Brave petit Gryffondor… Toujours aussi courageux, hein ? Mais cela ne te sauvera pas la vie !  
- Tue-moi, Jedusor, mais cela ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir les pires ennuis que tu puisses imaginer ! Je suis peut-être le seul à savoir ce que tu as fait à Myriam, mais tôt ou tard quelqu'un comprendra que ce n'était pas Hagrid qui agressait ces pauvres malheureux ! Et tu iras à Azkaban !  
Voldemort éclatat à nouveau d'un grand rire cruel. Marius sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même. Ses paroles lui avaient coutées tout son courrage et n'avaient nullement effrayé son futur assacin.  
- Vois-tu, cher Marius, je doute fort que quiconque puisse un jour m'envoyé à Azkaban. Ils auront trop peur de mon pouvoir !  
- Comment ça ? dit timidement Marius qui, malgrès sa peur, voulait savoir de quoi il parlait – et surtout gagner quelques précieuses secondes.  
- Et bien vois-tu, chéri, dit la voix de Lady Angel près de la porte, Tom et moi avons de grands projets d'avenir. Mais tu ne seras pas là pour assister à notre marriage… Ni à l'assention de Lord Voldemort et de Lady Angel dans le Monde des Ténèbres…  
- Non, en effet, et c'est bien dommage. Au revoir, Marius !  
En un éclair, Voldemort leva sa baguette dans un « Avada Kedavra ». Mais Marius eut le temps de se jetter à terre pour éviter le sort. Angel ragardait la scène avec avidité et laissa échapper un ricanement.  
- On joue les timides, Marius ? demanda-t-elle tandis que Lord Voldemort se rapprochait de l'endroit où s'était réfigié Marius. Allons, je croyais que les Gryffondor mourraient fièrement, debout face à leur ennemi !  
- C'est vrai, ça, renchérit son ami. Fais leur honneur !  
Marius surgit soudain dans le dos de Voldemort, une perle de lumière blanche au bout de sa baguette. Voldemort n'avait rien vu, mais Lady Angel, elle, devina dès qu'elle le vit ce qu'il voulait faire.  
- TOM, ATTENTION ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant.  
Tout se passa très vite. Lord Voldemort se tourna, se reprochant de s'être ainsi fait surprendre. Il vit Marius tendre sa baguette vers lui et la perle de lumière fusa aussitôt vers lui. La surprise le cloua sur place. Le sort allait l'atteindre lorsque quelqu'un le poussa viollement sur le côté. Le sortièlège, au lieu de l'atteindre lui, passa à côté sans toucher personne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit sourd de chute à côté de lui. Horrifié, il baissa les yeux.  
- Angeline ! NOOOOOONN !!!   
Il entendis la porte du cachot claquer et des pas raisonnèrent dans les couloirs déserts. Marius s'échappait. Il fallait le rattraper et l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait vu aux professeurs. Mais Voldemort ne bougea pas. Il s'en fichait. Il ne voyait plus que son ange, à terre…  
Morte…  
  
  
FIN du prologue. Prochain chapitre : « Une rentrée… banale ? » Et je vous préviens d'office, ça ne deviendra interessant qu'à partir du chapitre 4 !  
J'ai fait exprès de ne jamais appeler Marius par son nom de famille. Les paris sont donc ouverts !!! Quel est le nom de famille de Marius ??? Hum ? Alors ???  
N'oubliez pas de me dire si je dois continuer ou pas dans une petite (ou grande, ça ne me dérange pas) Review ! S'il n'y a pas au moins cinq personnes qui m'encouragent à continuer, je laisse tomber. Après tout, il faut bien que je m'occupe de mes autres fics !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée banale?

Réponse aux reviews (comme d'hab, pour ceux qui me connaissent !) : 

**Linoa-Skywalker :** Ben je continue pour l'instent, c'est à dire tant que j'ai de l'inspiration, c'est à dire au moins jusqu'au chapitre 12 !

**Loumiolla :** [cherche dans ses souvenirs] Hiiii…Ji ti counnais toa, non ? Ce que je peux avoir la mémoire courte ! Un bon début ? Mais la suite est vraiment très différente ! Enfin, tu verras !

**Lisia :** Think you very much !!!! Quand à arreter, ce sera pas pour tout de suite, enfin je verrais – mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme betises ?

**C'ian :** Merci (Et ça pour une réponse courte, c'est une réponse courte !!!)

**Myriam007 **: Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaisa toujours autant (ce chapitre est POU-RRI, mais le suivant ets pas mal, je trouve)

**Cynore :** Tu te réjouis de la suite ? Hum… Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est vraiment nul de chez nul !

**Pimmoousse fraise :** C'est la suite du 4. Je l'ai dit, bien que je connaisse quelques éléments du cinq, j'essairais de ne riens dévoiler (ça à déjà faillis m'arriver deux fois) Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par plus espacer ?

Mara Jade5 : Severus ??? Qu'est-ce que Severus aurait à faire là-dedans ??? Merci pour ta review ! 

**Dracomaniacs :** Et oui, comme tu dis, on le sauras plus tard ! Niark, niark ! Je vais bien faire patienter mes petits lecteurs. [qu'est-ce que je suis sadiiiiiiiiique !!]

**Miss-Tania :** Je sais par ce que tout le monde a avec Potter, mais que ce soit TWWO ou FF.net, on me sort toujours la meme chose ! Alors ? Potter ? Pas Potter ? Suite au prochain épisode !!

**Missouisti :** Salut, toi ! Komment Ke ça va ? T'as vu que t'avais une nouvelle review sur mon site ? Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme « Très bien écrit. Ta fic est géniale. Bravo ! » Ensuite, CORRACTION : Marius n'est pas le … de Harry, mais le… de… et donc, j'espère qu'on ne confondra pas Mar**I**us et Mar**C**us qui est le… de… et le… de…, c'est à dire le… de… puisqu'ils sont apparentés !!!  T'as compris ou je réexplique ?

Mangemort : Nan, désolée, je peux pas parce que je n'ai pas lut le tome 5 et que, meme si j'en connais une partie du contenu, je ne le dévoilerais pas par respect envers ceux qui attendent le 3 décembre !

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée… banale ?

            La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutallement sur trois têtes désagréablement familières.

            - Oh non, pitié, gromela Ron.

            - Regardez qui voilà, s'exclama Malefoy en lançant un regard dans le compartiment. Granger, Weasley et… _Potter_ ? Toujours vivant ?!

            Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement. Ils ne savaient pas rire autrement, de toute facon !

            - Et oui, Malefoy. Toujours vivant. Et je compte bien le rester, répliqua calmement Harry. Ne m'en veut pas, mais tu devras encore me supporter pour les trois années à venir.

            - Attends, tu plaisantes, là ? riposta Ron. _Il_ va devoir _te_ supporter ? C'est plutôt _toi_ qui devras _le _supproter…

            - Exacte. Tu as entièrement raison, Ron !

            Crabbe et Goyle contractèrent leurs biceps.

            - Vous feriez bien de surveiller votre langue, vous trois, si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir d'ennuis, dit Malefoy.

            - Non, Malefoy, dit Hermione en levant le nez de son livre. C'est toi qui devrais surveiller ta langue. Je suppose que tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé l'année dernière quand tu as insulté Diggory ? Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

            Ron éclatat de rire.

            - Malefoy la Fouile couvert de furoncles… Ah ! C'était trop drôle ! Moi, en tous cas, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier !

            Malefoy serra les dents, visiblement prêt à se jetter sur Ron, mais Harry se leva de son siège et vint se planter devant Malefoy.

            - Va t'en, Malefoy, tu nous pollues la vue !

            Leurs regards se croisèrent et se défièrent quelques instents. Il était absolument impossible de dire qui éprouvait la plus grande haine envers l'autre. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, Malefoy détourna le regard et s'en alla.

            Harry, content de lui avoir cloué le bec une fois de plus, se rassit sur la banquette. Pendant un moment, il regarda silencieusement le paysage filer devant ses yeux.

            - Alors ?

            - Alors quoi ? demanda Ron.

            - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais coincé chez les Dursley ?

            Ron et Hermione savaient parfaitement qu'il parlait de faits précis en particulier. En effet, Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant sorcier des temps modernes, était revenu à la vie à peine deux mois auparavent. Et en deux mois, il pouvait en causer, des dégâts. Malheuresement, Harry, coincé dans le monde Moldu, avait eu quelques diffilcutées à se tenir informé de l'évolution des choses.

            - Oh, et bien… commença Ron, gêné d'aborder ainsi le sujet. Il… Il s'est passé ce à quoi on devait s'attendre.

            - C'est à dire ?

            - Des meurtres, dit Hermione. Beaucoup de meurtres. Et une attaque contre le Ministère.

            - QUOI ? s'exclama Harry. Voldemort a attaqué le Ministère ?

            Ron et Hermione frissonèrent, mais évitèrent tout commentaire.

            - Oui, dit sombrement Hermione. Et il était seul, c'est ça le pire !

            - Seul ?!

            - Oui, seul ! Seigneur, ça t'arrive de regarder les journaux de temps en temps ?

            - Chère Hermione, répliqua Harry irroniquement, je te rappelle que j'étais coincé chez des Moldus pendant toutes les vacances et qu'en plus, je suis dégoûté des journaux à jamais à cause de Miss Scarabée-qui-ne-sais-raconter-que-des-mensonges-sur-les-gens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

            - Le Ministère a été entièrement détruit. Personne n'est mort, mais il y a eu énormément de blessés. C'est à croire que Voldemort n'était pas d'humeur à tuer, ce jour là ! dit Ron.

            - Les locaux sont en rénovation, dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas facile, vu que le Ministère se trouve en plein centre de Londres. En attendant de pouvoir retourner dans leurs bureaux, les fonctionnaires sont allés s'installer à Pré-au-Lard.

            - QUOIIII ? s'écria Harry en faisant sursautter ses amis. Attends, tu plaisentes, là, hein ? Dis-moi que tu plaisentes !

            - Désolé, Harry ! Pas de sorties illégales cette année ! 

            Hermione secoua la tête. Elle semblait croire que c'était une bonne chose, ce qui fit déprimer Harry. Ron non plus ne semblait pas enchanté.

            - Il paraît qu'il y en aura même qui viendront régulièrement au château. Pour « voir si Dumbledore fait son boulot » qu'ils disent. Fudge essaye de le tenir à l'écart des affaires du Ministère. A mon avis, il n'a pas dû digérer le fait que Dumbledore ait eu raison sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui.

            Harry haussa les épaules.

            - C'est bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup !

             Une fois de plus, le silence s'installa. Harry regardait le soleil qui disparaissait derrière les montagnes, signe qu'ils arriveraient à Poudlard dans environ une heure. Dix minutes plus tard, ils estimèrent qu'il était temps de se changer et Hermione disparut dans un compartiment voisin pour enfiler son uniforme noir.

            Harry se changea rapidement, puis se rassit sur la banquette. Hermione ne tarda pas à revenir et ils commençèrent à parler de choses et d'autres.

            Au bout d'un moment, Ron se tourna vers Harry, tendu.

            - Au fait, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu… Enfin, tu vois… ?

            - Est-ce que quoi ?

            - Est-ce que tu as rêvé de Tu-Sais-Qui, pendant les vacances ?

            - Non.

            Ron parrut légèrement soulagé.

            Le train commença à ralentir. Quelques élèves, pressés de descendres, sortaient déjà de leurs compartiments.

            - J'espère que cette année, il te laissera tranquille, dit Hermione.

            - Hum… Je voudrais pas avoir l'air pessimiste, mais honnêtement, est-ce que Voldemort m'a laissé tranquille une seule année ? Même à moitié mort, il arrivait à me pourchasser, alors maintenant qu'il a ratrouvé sa puissance…

            La voix d'Harry s'étouffa légèrement dans sa gorge. Il se sentait coupable du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

            - Je me demande juste ce qu'il va aller pêcher comme idée, cette année, pour m'attraper…

            Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard tendis que Harry se renfrognait.

            Le train s'immobilisa dans un crissement. Un brouhaha infernal retentissait derrière la porte du compartiment. Harry ravala sa mauvaise hummeur et se lava.

            - Vous venez ?

Note : Voilà un chapitre en plus. Je sais, il est pourri, il ne se passe absolument rien, mais le suivant est déjà écrit et je l'A-DO-RE. Enfion, c'est mon avis !!  ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS !!!!! ce serait sympas de votre part !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un garde du corps privé

Chapitre 2 : Un garde du corps privé

            Harry, Ron et Hermine descendirent des calèches. Harry frissonna. La nuit était tombée et il faisait froid.

            - J'aurais dû prendre une cape, râla Ron.

            Les trois adolescents se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le hall où il faisait plus chaud.

            - Quel temps ! On se croirait déjà en hiver !

            - Oh, Ron, n'exagère pas ! s'exaspéra Hermione.

            - On ne t'a rien demandé, toi ! répliqua Ron, vexé.

            Harry poussa un soupir de désespoir et s'apprêta à entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivit de ses deux amis, pour rejoindre les autres élèves qui attendaient la Cérémonie de la Répartition – et surtout le banquet – avec impatience. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec le professeur McGonagall.

            - Potter, le directeur souhaiterais vous voir dans son bureau, dit celle-ci de son habituel ton sévère.

            Elle semblait sur les nerfs. Sans doute avait-elle eu des vacances agitées.

            - Tout de suite ? s'étonna Harry.

            - Oui, tout de suite. Le mot de passe du bureau est « Dragée surprise »

            « Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas ça ! » pensa Harry en montant l'escalier de marbre. Il parcourut quelques couloirs et escaliers supplémentaires – Poudlard est un véritable labyrinte ! – et se trouva bientôt face à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il lui donna le mot de passe et laissa l'escalier en colimaçon le mener à l'étage supérieur. Il s'approcha de la porte de derrière laquelle s'échapait quelques exclamations étouffées et frappa. On ne tarda pas à lui répondre.

            - Entre, Harry, dit la voix familière de Dumbledore.

            Harry poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau qui n'avait guerre changé depuis la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds. Fumseck laissa échapper une note douce lorsqu'il le vit. Harry lui sourit légèrement et s'avança vers Dumbledore.

            - Je t'en pris, assis-toi, dit celui-ci.

            Harry obéit. Il aurait sans doute bondardé le directeur de questions sur Sirius et Voldemort, s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui était assis à côté de lui, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

            Cethomme était âgé. Il devait avoir 70 ans, peut-être plus. Pour un homme de cet âge-là, il était grand et avait peu de rides. Ses cheveux blancs comportaient quelques mèches d'un blond pâle, difficiles à distinguer. Il leva ses yeux bleu pâle vers Harry et lui adressa un faible sourir. Celui-ci se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

            - Harry, commença Dumbledore, Comme tu le sais, Lord Voldemort a retrouvé sa puissance l'année dernière…

            - Oui…

            « C'est gentil de me rappeler que c'est de ma faute » pensa Harry.

            - … et qu'il en veux toujours autant après toi.

            - Oui… ?

            « Ca aussi, c'est gentil de me le rappeler ! »

            - J'ai reçut un hibou ce matin même, envoyé par Mr Jadrish, le responsable du département de la Sécurité Magique. Il insistait pour que tu sois étroutement surveillé cette année.

            « Menquait plus que ça ! »

            Harry remarqua tout de suite que Dumbledore avait l'air aussi enchanté que lui à l'idée que le Ministère ait Harry à l'œil.

            - Et donc… ? Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du château ? Il faut qu'au moins un professeur sache toujours où je suis ? C'est ça ?

            Dumbledore se mit à caresser la longue barbe d'un air songeur.

            - En fait, Mr Jadrish insistait surtout sur le fait que tu dois avoir ton propre garde du corps.

            Il fallut un moment à Harry pour digérer l'information.

            - Pardon ? C'est une blague, j'espère ?!

            - Pas du tout, répondit l'homme à côté de Harry.

            - Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore, je te présente Marcus Malefoy, ancien Avocat, membre de la brigade d'élite des Tireurs de Baguette Magiques et Animagi. C'est lui qui est chargé de ta sécurité.

            Harry dévisagea l'homme qui n'affichait aucun sentiment. Quoique, en cherchant bien, on pouvait peut-être apercevoir cette lueur d'arrogance au fond de ses yeux.

            - C'est un Malefoy… ! en jettant un regard réprobateur à Dumbledore.

            Il s'efforçait de cacher le dégoût de sa voix pour ne pas paraître trop impoli. Quoique, lui cracher au visage ne lui aurait pas déplut !

            - C'est uniquement pour te protéger, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton las.

            A croire qu'il s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de Harry.

            - Me protéger ! Et pourquoi ils ne me livrent pas tout de suite pieds et poings liés à Voldemort ? Tout le monde sait – sauf ces imbéciles du gouvernement – que Lucius Malefoy est…

            - … Un Mangemort, acheva Mr Malefoy. Mr Potter, je suis vraiment navré qui mon frère ait ainsi dégradé l'image que vous pouviez vous faire d'un Malefoy, mais sachez que je n'y peut rien. D'ailleurs, j'ai moi-même été Mangemort jus…

            - Vous voyez ?! s'écria Harry presque triomphalement. Vous le reconnaissez, en plus !

            - Harry, je t'en pris ! dis Dumbledore d'une voix appaisante. Mr Malefoy à en effet été Mangemort, mais s'est détourné de Voldemort environ 6 ans avant sa chute.

            - Ah. Et on peut savoir pourquoi ou c'est trop personnel ?

            - Trop personnel ! répliqua sèchement Mr Malefoy.

            « Oh, c'est bon, m'agressez pas comme ça ! Peut-être que je devrais demander à Hermione de m'aider à faire quelques recherches… Pas que je sois parano, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Hum… Enfin, si Mademoiselle voudra bien laisser ses cahiers quelques secondes. Oh, Seigneur, j'ai complêtement oublié que je passe les les BUSE cette année l Oh non ! »

            - Harry ! Tu viens ?

            Harry sortit de sa rêverie et remarque que Mr Malefoy et le professeur Dumbledore s'étaient levés.

            - Il est temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

            - J'arrive, professeur !

            Harry suivit Dumbledore et Mr Malefoy jusque dans le couloir. La gargouille reprit sa place initiale derrière eux.

            - Au fait, dit Harry, qu'est-ce que signifit au juste « s'occuper de ma sécurité » ?

            - Cela signifit que toi et moi, petit, on va passer un bout de temps ensemble !

            Harry fut choqué.

            - Quoi ? Vous allez devoir me suivre partout ? Même en cours et tout ?

            - Disons que je ne serais jamais loin. Et de toute façon, tu me me remarqueras même pas.  Comme l'a dit le professeur Dumbledore, je suis Animagi.

            - Ha, et heu… En quel animal… ?

            - Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je gâche la surprise ?

            Mr Malefoy sourit. D'un vrai sourire.

            Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était différent de Lucius et de son fils, c'était sûr, mais pouvait-on se fier à lui ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il était toujours du côté de Voldemort ? Peut-être était-ce son (ex ?) Maître l'avait envoyé pour le kidnapper ? Peut-être qu'il essayait de gagner sa sympatie pour mieux le pieger ?

            « Non mais écoute-toi penser ! Il ne te manque plus que l'œil magique et la jambe de bois, et tu pourrais assurer la relève de Maygrey ! Hum… Me demande ce qu'il est devenu, lui, d'ailleurs. »

            Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les protes de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore et Malefoy prirent un couloir sur le côté pour entrer par l'une des portes derrière la table des professeurs, ce qui serait plus discret que de traverser toute la Grande Salle. Harry, lui, entra par la double porte.

            Ron et Hermione s'étaient placés près de l'entrée. Ils avaient pris soin de garder une place pour Harry qui se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Il constata à sa grande déception que la Cérémonie de la répartition était presque finit. Il ne restait que deux élèves.

            - Où est passé Dumbledore ? demanda machinalement Ron.

            - Il arrive.

            - Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? fit Hermione, qui devait vaguement se douter de la réponse.

            A ce moment là, Dumbledore et Mr Malefoy entrèrent par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Le directeur alla rejoindre sa place au milieu de la table tendis que Mr Malefoy s'asseyais près de Rogue.

            - Vous expliquerais plus tard, dit Harry en voyant le dernier élève rejoindre leur table.

            Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

            - Avans que nous n'entamions le l'habituel festin de début d'année, je souhaiterais vous faire part de quelques nouvelles. Pour commencer, en raison de la récente attaque contre le Ministère, les locaux ont été déménagés à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne faudra donc pas vous étonner si vous voyez souvent quelques personnes du Ministère dans l'enceinte du château.

            Il regarda les élèves d'un air grave. Le silence dans la salle était totale.

            - Ensuite, et ce en raison du retour de Voldemort, la sécurité autour de Poudlard a été considérablement renforcée. Désormais, il va de soi que si quiconque transgresse le règlement de l'école, il sera puni de la plus sévère façon. Troisièmement, toujours dans le cadre de la sécurité en cette sombre période, le Minisère a décidé de suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

            Il y eut un grand râle de protestation parmis les élèves. C'était scandaleux ! Comment pouvait-on leur supprimer les sorties ?

            Dumbledore dut attendre un long moment que le calme revienne. Enfin, il reprit la parole.

            - Pour finir, je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défence Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Kalvin.

            Il y eut quelques applaudissements. Harry remarqua pour la première fois la sorcière assise à la droite du professeur McGonagall. Elle était plutôt âgée, brune, extrêmement maigre et pâle. Et elle dévisageait les élèves comme si elle les jugeait du regard.

            - Elle n'a pas l'air très commode, souffla Ron à l'oreille de Harry qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

            - Et pour conclure, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements s'étouffèrent, _bon appétit _!

Note : Encore un chapitre ! Dites, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédant (par rapport au prologue, c'est une véritable catastrophe !!), alors ce serait bien si j'en avais PLUS pour ce chapitre là !! Sinon, je vais devoir montrer les dents !!


	4. Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle prof

Je plaide coupable. Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait trois mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres au Pacte et ce n'est pas pas par manque d'inspitation. Mais je n'ai pas laissé tombé la fic, je le jure ! Ca viendra, ça viendra… je sais pas quand, mais ça viendra…

En attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews, une note sur la fic et un nouveau chapitre !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Missouisti :** ça, c'était avant que je réalise que j'avais quand même 20 reviews !  Alors maintenant, je change de politique. J'écris et peu importe le nombre d'encouragements que je reçois. Quant au chapitre 4, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que l'histoire commencera réellement et il me tarde de l'écrire (Mouhahaha !!!)

**Bec :** Je suis si sadique que ça ? T'as encore rien vu ! Là, ce n'est que le début, il n'y a pas encore d'intrigue ! Franchement, j'espère que tes nerfs ne lâcheront pas, je n'ai pas envie de perdre un lecteur en cours de route ! lol.

**Philippe Gryffondor :** Merci, merci, merci !

**Callista :** « à l'air interessant » ? C'est pourri, oui. L'histoire n'as pas encore commencée, c'est pour ça qu'il me tarde d'écrire le chapitre 4 ! (saute partout)

**C'ian :** ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens, ça viens !

**Linoa-Skywalker :** c'est pas grave. J'espère que t'appréciera toujours autant !

**NOTE :**

Je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins une bonne dizaine des personnes qui ont confondu Marius (prologue) et Marcus (Malefoy). Ce N'EST PAS la même personne !

Quand au professeur Kalvin, elle a peut-être l'air très cruelle, mais elle aura son propre rôle à jouer, alors ne la jugez pas trop vite !

Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle prof

            - Les emplois du temps ! dit Hermione en rejoignant Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondor. J'en ai pris pour vous !

            - Merffi, 'Effmionff, dit Ron en attrapant le sien.

            - On-ne-par-le-pas-la-bou-che-pleine-Ron !

            Ron fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et jetta un œil à son emploi du temps.

            - Oh non ! s'écria-t-il.

            - Quoi ? demanda Harry.

            - Regarde par quoi on commence ! Divination !

            - Ah. Oh non !

            A ce moment là, des hululements se firent entendre. Le courrier arrivait à tire-d'aile. Un hibou descendit en planant tranquillement vers Hermione et vint déposer un journal devant elle.

            - T'es toujours abonnée à cette cochonnerie ?

            - Bah oui, répondit Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. Il faut bien que je surveille cette vieille pie de Rita Skeeter, et  voir si elle tient sa promesse !

            Elle déplia le journal. En couverture s'étendait en gros une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry fut presque aussitôt pris de nausées à cette vue.

            - Et puis ça, aussi, ajouta dans un marmonnement à peine audible Hermione.

            - Fais voir ! dit Harry en prenant le journal des mains d'Hermione.

            Il lut rapidement le titre qui s'étallait en première page « De nouvelles victimes innocentes » et parcourut l'article. Il racontait que la famille d'un Auror avait été massacrée de la plus horrible façon (les détails n'étaient pas cités, mais les sous-entendus suffisaient à retourner l'estomac).

            « Quelle horreur ! Comment peut-on faire des choses pareilles ? C'est tout simplement abominable ! »

            - C'est qui le gars qui drague la nouvelle prof ?

            Et voilà. Ron. Fidèle a lui-même. Toujours le chic pour casser l'ambiance.

            - Il s'apelle Marcus Malefoy.

            - Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Malefoy fiche ici ?

            - Aucune importance, répondit Harry. Mais j'aimerais bien que vous m'aidiez à faire des recherches sur lui. J'ai pas confiance.

            - Des recherches pour quoi ? Prouver qu'il est Mangemort ? dit Ron. Ce n'est même pas la peine ! C'est vrai, quoi, c'est un Malefoy !

            - Justement, c'est ça qui me gêne. Parce que Dumbledore a confiance en lui.

            Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche-bée.

            -_ Pardon ?_

_            - Tu rigoles ?_

            Hermione fronça les sourcils.

            - Tu sembles bien reseigné sur le sujet. Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ?

            Harry soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour aborder des sujets aussi irritants que la protection rapprochée dont il fait l'objet.

            - Plus tard. On va être en retard en cours.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry monta l'échelle à la suite de Ron. L'atmosphère dans la salle où le professeur Trelawney faisait ses cours étaient toujours aussi lourde. Harry et Ron allèrent s'installer le plus près possible de la fenêtre à peine entre-ouverte, afin de profiter au maximum du peu d'air frait qui réussisait à s'infiltrer dans la salle.

            - C'était quoi, ça, s'écria soudain Ron en faisant sursautter Harry qui était en train de sortir ses affaires.

            - Ca quoi ? questionna-t-il.

            - Je sais pas, répondit Ron en fixant un coin sombre de la pièce. J'ai cru voir quelque chose filer dans l'ombre. Quelque chose de petit et de roux.

            Harry lança à son ami un regard septique, mais l'arrivée du Professeur Trelawney l'empêcha de se poser plus de questions sur la petite chose rousse – ou sur les hallucinations de Ron.

            Le professeur de Divination commenca à parler, mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Trelawney répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses, ce qui la rendait ennuyante par nature, mais les ensens qui montait à la tête des élèves ne favorisaient pas la concentration… Une demi-heure plus tard, les élèves purent se mettre au travail par groupe de deux. Ils étudiaient cette fois les lignes de la main – sujet qu'ils aviaent déjà abordés, mais qu'il semblait falloir approfondir cette année.

            Autant dire que Harry s'ennuyais ferme. Et les petite plaisenteries de Ron qui examinait sa ligne de vie en immitant le professeur n'arrivaient même pas à le distraire.

            Etrangement, Trelawney ne prédit pas une seule fois la mort prématuré de Harry durant son cours, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller la curiosité de celui-ci.

            La cloche sonna et les Gryffondor rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Ils descendirent l'échelle et rejoignèrent en groupe la salle où devait avoir lieu le cours de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais une mauvaise surprise les attendaient.

            - Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent là, eux ? dit Ron avec dégoût.

            Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que pouvaient ressentir les élèves de Serpentard en voyant les Gryffondor arriver.

            - Ne me dites pas que ces choses sont avec nous ? s'écria Malefoy.

            Les Gryffondor allaient répliquer, mais une voix les en empêcha.

            - Qui a dit ça ?

            Tous les élèves se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le professeur Kalvin venait d'arriver sans que personne ne s'en apperçoive. Un grand silence se fit.

            - Alors ? QUI a dit ça ?

            Personne ne répondit. Le professeur Kalvin dévisagea chaque élève d'un regard à faire pâlir un mort.

            - Personne ? Et bien ! Je dois avoir des problèmes d'auditions. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard !

            Il y eut aussitôt des râles de protestations chez les Serpentards. Mais le professeur les stoppa net dans leur élan.

            - Dix nouveaux points de moins pour Serpentard. Et si j'entends encore _un seul_ bruit, ce sera 50 ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Maintenant, il me semble que vous avez un cours à suivre…

            Elle désigna d'un signe de tête la porte ouverte de la salle. Les élèves y entrèrent dans un silence mal à l'aise. Harry se surprit à espérer que cette prof ne reste pas plus d'un an. Il aurait du mal à la supporter. Même Rogue ne paraissait pas aussi cruel. Et ce n'était pas peu dire !

            Les élèves s'installèrent en silence. Le professeur posa viollement son sac sur le bureau.  Lorsqu'elle eut la totale attention de la salle, elle se frotta les mains et recommença à dévisager ses élèves.

            - Bien, comme vous le savez, je suis le professeur Kalvin et je vous enseignerais la Défence Contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Etant donné que nous sommes dans une pédiode sombre, je ne tolèrerais AUCUN chahut durant mon cours. Le moindre manque d'attention sera puni de la plus sévère façon. Il me tient à cœur que vous vous rendiez compte de la gravité de la situation à l'extérieur et que même si le professeur Dumbledore est le directeur de cette école, vous _n'êtes pas_ en sécurité ici. Vous ne l'êtes nulle part !

            Elle laissa un silence tendu s'installer.

            - Vous, dans le fond !

            Tous les élèves sursauttèrent et se retournèrent. Le professeur Kalvin s'approcha d'un pas vif du fond de la salle et vint se planter devant une élève de Serpentard.

            - Votre nom, dit-elle sèchement.

            - Pansy Parkinson, répondit la Serpentard avec orgueil.

            Elle fixa la prof dans les yeux dans une attitude de défit. Mais cela ne semblait pas être du goût du professeur.

            - Et bien, Miss Parkinson, j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard pour ricanement intempestif et je vous mets en retenue pour attitude insolente.

            Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers son bureau sous le regard des autres élèves en ajoutant :

            - Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

            Elle s'assit à son bureau et continua comme si de rien n'était.

            - Bien. J'avais prévu de commencer ce cours par un petit questionnaire qui m'aurait permit de voir ce que vous avez retenu de vos précédentes années, mais Alastor Maugrey ayant été injoigniable de tout l'été, je n'ai pas pu me renseigner sur ce que vous avez fait. Ce sera donc à vous de me le dire. Oui, Miss… ?

            - Granger, professeur. Et bien, nous avons principalement étudié les sortilèges impardonnables.

            - Vraiment ? Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quels sorts il s'agit ?

            Plusieurs mains se levèrent et ce fut Dean qui fut interrogé.

            - Oui ?

            - IL y a l'Imperium, l'Endoloris et l'Avada Kedavra.

            - C'est cela, trois points pour Gryffondor.

            Harry râla interieurement. Elle enlevait les points à tours de bras et il fallait se mettre en quatre pour en avoir quelques-uns. Jamais plus il ne dirait que Rogue est si… _rogue_ !

            - Qu'avez-vous étudié d'autre ?

            Du coin de l'œil, Harry apperçut un mouvement près de la porte. Quelque chose de long et de roux disparaissait sous un bureau près du mur. La chose disparut complêtement, puis, quelques instents plus tard, un museau roux réapparut, suivit d'une tête complête. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La petite bête tourna les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

            ~ He ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai les moustaches violettes ou quoi ? ~

            Harry sursautta si viollement que sa chaise basculla et il s'étalla sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Un grand silence se fit. Puis, un énorme éclat de rire retentit dans toute la salle.

            ~ Oûûûûpssseeeeuuuuhhh ! C'est pôs moi. Ji vous jure que j'i rien fait ! ~

            Ron, plié en deux de rire, aida un Harry endolori à se relever tandis que le professeur Kalvin arrivait à grands pas.

            - Mr Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure !

            « C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais remarqué que Rogue était un _ange_ avant ! » pensa amèrement le concerné en jettant un œil au bureau près de la porte. La bestiole rousse s'était volatilisée. Il venait juste de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et se jura d'aller étrangler le concerné dès qu'il le verrait.

            Le cours se poursuivit normalement jusqu'à la sonnerie – là, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement en rengeant ses affaires.

            - Ne m'attendez pas, dit-il à Ron et Hermione.

            Il s'avança vers le bureau du professeur Kalvin. Pansy Parkinson se dirigeait vers la porte, mais la voix cassante du professeur l'arrêta.

            - Miss Parkinson, je vous ai demandé de venir me voir, il me semble !

            Hary était certain que la Serpentard était sur le point de trucider la prof. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau avec un ragard haineux envers la prof, mais celle-ci, si elle en fut impressionnée, n'en montra rien. Elle lui régla vite son compte.

            - Vous viendrez faire votre retenue samedi soir. Je vous ferais parvenir un mot lorsque l'heure aura été fixée. En attendant, je toucherais deux mots de votre attitude au responsable de votre Maison, et si jamais ceci venait à se reproduire, un hibou sera immédiatement envoyé à vos parents. Partez, à présent.

            Parkinson ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Harry était certain, cependant, qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Le professeur se tourna alors vers Harry.

            - Quand à vous, monsieur Potter…

            Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un grand fraças retentit : la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir à la vollée.

            - Eh, Jessie ! s'écria joyeusement Mr Malefoy avant que le professeur Kalvin n'eut le temps d'en placer une. J'arrive à temps, apparemment.

            Il paraissait très amusé par quelque chose, ce qui parrut accentuer la mauvaise humeur du professeur Kalvin. Il s'approcha de Harry et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Harry ne savait pas du tout comment réagire.

            - Marcus… commença le professeur.

            - Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'est moi qui l'ai fait sursautter. Mais c'était pas voulut, j'te jure !

            Le professeur Kalvin lui décrocha un regard noir.

            - C'était pas voulut ! Mais bien sûr ! Encore une de tes plaisenteries foireuses ?

            - Nan, c'est vrai, c'était pas vou…

            - Je ne veux pas savoir ! Disparaît vite de ma vue, Marcus ! Et emmène Potter avec toi !

            - Quoi, c'est tout ? protesta Mr Malefoy. Et l'habituelle baffe, alors ?

            - DEHORS !!!

            Cette fois, Mr Malefoy n'insista pas. Il fit un signe discret à Harry qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte trop contant de quitter enfin la salle. Mr Malefoy referma la porte derrière lui.

            - Pas très original… dit aussitôt Harry.

            - ?

            - Le renard. Ce n'est pas surprenant venant d'un Malefoy, pourtant, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !

            - Oh, ça ! J'aurais peut-être du te le dire dès le début, finalement.

            - Oui, ça m'aurait évité de me ridiculiser devant toute la classe ! répliqua Harry, irrité.

            Il vit Mr Malefoy étouffer un éclat de rire et ne put ne pas remarquer que lorsqu'il riait, il paraissait avoir vingt ans de moins, ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

            Ils traversèrent le château jusqu'à le Grande Salle où Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione pour le déjeuner.


End file.
